


Tune

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some daily life minao husbands, with Aoba finding out another hobby of Mink's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune

Over time Aoba learned more and more of Mink’s hobbies.  
It was actually a goal of his to learn all he could by himself just by observing, seeing as if he asked, Mink usually would just give a little snort and avoid the question. It was always better to watch Mink, instead of talk. Wordless gestures and facial expressions really got through to him. 

Aoba thought it endearing.

Midorijima had been a place of noise and hustle and bustle, completely different from here. It was quiet, just like the people who lived here. Mink reflected his homeland; always changing but keeping the composed air that surrounded them. Though he wasn’t one to express himself, Aoba figured out how he was able to. Particularly with a hobby he discovered one evening.

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Aoba stared at the clock, tapping a foot on the wood floor. A teapot whistled faintly on the stove, almost ready to be made into coffee. The fireplace popped in the other room, signalling the colder weather. Wrapping his shawl tighter around his shoulders, Aoba let out a small sigh. Waiting for Mink to come home was always the pause of his day. He enjoyed greeting the other man home, and now he got a faint smile at the occasion. The earnest months in the beginning of their relationship had paid off, and Mink was quite warmed up to Aoba at this point. They sat closer, talked more, and Mink was now totally intertwined in Aoba’s everyday life. Morning until night.

Leaning back in the chair, Aoba switched his gaze to the window. The leaves had all fallen, welcoming winter into the mountains. It always amazed Aoba, seeing as he had never seen the seasons change like they did here. Movement suddenly caught his eye, and he noticed someone walking out of the woods on the dirt path. Mink’s hair blew in the breeze, and he seemed to not mind the cold bite that now hung over the land. Aoba stood up excitedly, turning off the teapot just as it started to hiss loudly. Dashing to the door, Aoba opened it, standing on the porch as Mink walked briskly up the steps.

“What are you doing out? It’s getting cold.” Was all he said, gripping Aoba around the shoulders and dragging him back inside. “I wanted to greet you!” Aoba protested with a smile, knowing Mink didn’t have any bad intent behind his blunt words.

“It’s not spring or summer. You’ll catch a cold if you stand out there dressed like that.” Mink frowned, giving a little tug on Aoba’s shawl. Scowling, Aoba turned away towards the kitchen. He could hear Mink take off his coat and give Rurakhan a greeting, then commenting about the weather. Aoba busied himself with getting mugs and making coffee, instantly relaxing as the smell wafted to his nose. As he poured the hot water, Mink came into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to find something to eat. Aoba turned, leaning against the counter as he said, “I made some noodles this morning, you can eat it up over the stove if you want.”

Mink gave him a silent nod of understanding, going to the refrigerator and taking out a large bowl. Aoba handed him a pot, and Mink poured the food into it, lighting the stove. He sighed, and looked over at Aoba, who instantly handed him the other cup of coffee. Mink took it with a small smile of thanks, fingers brushing Aoba’s. Sheepishly looking away, Aoba sipped at his own cup of coffee.

They stood in silence, Aoba mostly waiting for Mink to warm up from being outside. He then retreated into the lounge room, knowing Mink would be close behind.

“How was work?” Aoba asked, plopping down in an armchair. Mink leaned in the kitchen doorway, raising an eyebrow at Aoba’s choice of seating. He went over to the couch, putting his coffee on the table before settling into the cushions. He motioned for Aoba to come over with a furrowed brow, displeased Aoba wasn’t closer in the first place. Smiling, Aoba happily obliged, preferring to be invited then simply do it in the first place. It allowed him to see Mink’s warmer side.

Settling onto the couch next to Mink, Aoba closed his eyes, pleased when he felt Mink’s arm rest on the back of the couch. His large hands then inched closer, if a bit hesitantly, brushing Aoba’s hair. Leaning into the touch, Aoba sighed. “Well? Work?”

Sighing, Mink took his coffee in his other hand, saying over he took a sip, “The usual. Kids will be coming in next week.” Aoba took it that a class would be held, with Mink teaching some school kids the basics. It’s happened before, yet it always amused Aoba; seeing as Mink was so aloof with anything but his work, his homeland, and Aoba.

“Do you need any help? I could come in?” Offered Aoba, hands wrapped around his warm cup, glancing at Mink out of the corner of his eye.

“No. You have work, don’t you?” Answered Mink, raising an eyebrow.

Scrunching up his face, Aoba whined, “I have vacation time i can take. Or sick days. I barely get to see you work! Pleeeease?” He wrung his hands together, leaning his entire weight onto Mink. Eventually he simply flopped across Mink’s lap, receiving an exasperated grunt from the larger man. Mink then stood up to check on the noodles at the stove, letting Aoba flop onto the couch. 

He heard Mink rummage for a bowl, and after a few minutes Mink came back to the couch. Aoba sat still, except to turn his head and smile up at Mink.

“Oi.” Mink grumbled, letting out a sigh.

Aoba laughed, leaning up but still laying across the couch.

Mink put his bowl down then hefted Aoba up off the couch. “Hey!” Aoba protested, wriggling for a few weak seconds until he gave up. Mink was too strong for his own good, much to Aoba’s combined displeasure and amusement.

Mink sat Aoba back down on the couch, sitting next to him afterwards to eat. Aoba always liked seeing Mink eat more Japanese foods, since he still cooked them a lot, alongside dishes Mink had taught him or people in town. He never used chopsticks, despite the well-stocked amount in the drawers thanks to Aoba. Nevertheless, Mink always ate what Aoba cooked for him.

Leaning his head on the back of the couch, Aoba closed his eyes. All he heard was Mink eating, and soon he closed that off from his ears. Quiet. 

“Thanks.”

Mink suddenly said, and Aoba opened his eyes. Mink was standing, making his way to the kitchen to clean the bowl he had just used. “Of course!” Said Aoba somewhat sleepily, letting a yawn escape him soon after. It was getting later, and he had done chores today, so sleeping early seems like a nice thought. Mink always stayed up later than him, and Aoba liked to think it was because Aoba could see him there until he slept. It comforted him, no matter the reason.

“Ah, Mink I’ll probably go to bed early tonight.” Aoba mumbled, waiting for the other man to join him again.

Making another pot of coffee, Mink grunted from the other room, “Why?” Tilting his head and closing his eyes, Aoba pursed his lips, grumbling, “I’m tired! I need a reason?”

The scent of fresh coffee washed over his nose, and he felt the couch sink as Mink settled back next to him. Hands suddenly ran through his hair, entwining themselves softly. Smiling, Aoba leaned into the gesture. Mink’s hands always felt so nice; rough but at the same time gentle. Aoba loved them.

Getting a sudden temptation, all thanks to the fingers in his hair, Aoba turned his head, reaching up to give Mink a peck on the lips. Flushing, he was ready to pull away immediately when Mink took Aoba’s face in his hands, cupping the smaller man’s cheeks and bringing him close.

Closing his eyes, Mink softly kissed Aoba, just enough to make Aoba melt, which wasn’t very long. He broke away, giving Aoba’s lips a little lick, and smiled. Tightening his lips, Aoba headbutted Mink’s shoulder, whining, “Miiiiink…! No fair! Don’t surprise me!”

Smirking, Mink chuckled and went back to running his fingers in Aoba’s hair. “That’s the point.”

Pouting, Aoba sighed loudly. He should have known Mink was going to get back at him for such a pathetic excuse of a kiss. He watched Mink put on his glasses and pick up his book, opening to a page he left off on. Aoba had never bothered to actually ask about its contents, but he knew it was important to Mink in some way, so he didn’t ask.

“Weren’t you going to sleep?” Mink suddenly inquired, not looking away from his book. Aoba huffed, leaning up and saying, “Now you have no questions?” Mink simply gave him an exasperated look, not wanting to deal with Aoba’s sassy attitude.

Smirking at the look, Aoba got up from the couch, giving a somewhat provocative flip of his hair, feathers and beads glinting. Mink rolled his eyes, but didn’t avert his gaze from Aoba as he walked away.

Entering the bedroom, Aoba let out a little sigh, reaching for Ren on the bed. Tapping his forehead, he called, “Hey Ren.” The Allmate opened its eyes, shaking his fur before saying “Good evening Aoba.” He jumped off the bed, padding over to Aoba’s feet and looking up at him. Aoba smiled, rubbing at Ren with a foot, feeling his soft fur through his sock.

Laying back on the bed, Aoba could feel himself get drowsy just by sitting on the mattress. He’d much rather sleep with Mink later than drift off now, but… his tiredness betrayed him quicker than he thought.

 

At first he thought it was him dreaming the sounds. A rhythm of strings. It was soothing in the sense that it was soft, but sounded sharp at the same time. It was being played slow, and only when Aoba opened his eyes that he realized it wasn’t a dream. He was too used to the synthetic sounds of his own music… Heaving himself off the bed, taking note to actually change before sleeping next time he did, Aoba made his way to the source of the sound.

Mink was sitting in the lounge, back turned to Aoba, but the sound was coming from where he sat. Aoba mused that it was quite strange fro Mink to be listening to music, but as he tip toed further into the room, he found Mink wasn’t listening to anything.

He was playing.

It was a small instrument, a stringed one, with a short bridge and a round-shaped body to it. Mink plucked at the four strings with a pick, the instrument resting on his knee. It sounded nice, adding a fresh sound to the usually quiet house. 

Aoba listened for a few minutes more, smiling whenever Mink had to redo a note or two. He eventually closed his eyes, leaning in the doorway and making as little noise as possible as not to disturb Mink’s playing. After a good five or 10 minutes of the random tunes he played, Aoba jumped when Mink asked suddenly, “What are you doing awake?”

Almost slipping on the wood floor, Aoba stuttered nervously, “U-uh.. I woke up and heard… that. I didn’t know where it was coming from so I…” He played with a shirt sleeve, face reddening. He heard Mink sigh, then say, “Come here”

Brightening, Aoba trotted over to sit with Mink. He got a good look at the instrument, amused by how small it looked in Mink’s hands. It was a deep brown, covered in a gloss that almost sparkled. despite that it looked somewhat worn down with age, giving it an antique look.

“What is it?” Aoba ask, titling his head to see it from every angle. Sighing in an amused tone, Mink pushed it into Aoba’s hands, explaining, “It’s called a mandolin. This one belonged to a member of my clan i was close with. It got burned badly before, but i had it fixed.”

Aoba ran a hand over the wood, marveling at the smoothness and how it gleamed. It was beautiful, and must be important to Mink in many ways. Somehow Aoba felt unworthy to touch it. Mink played it so nicely, this beautiful traditional instrument, and Aoba couldn’t do anything of the sort.

Mink, somehow sensing Aoba’s darker mood, asked softly, with care, “Would you like to learn?”

Looking up at him, Aoba said quickly, “I do!” Mink teaching him anything was a nice experience, surprisingly. He was patient and explained things well and easy enough for anyone to understand. Mostly Aoba enjoyed any personal time with him, enjoying Mink talking more than usual. Smiling at the thought, Aoba’s eyes sparkled as Mink let out an amused huff.

“It’s late, we;ll do it another time then.” He stood up, taking the mandolin and ruffling Aoba’s hair with his free hand. Aoba was about to protest, reluctantly watching Mink tuck the mandolin away. Glancing at the clock, he nevertheless grimaced at how late it had gotten. Why was Mink even up at this hour.. usually he would have gone to bed.

Shrugging, Aoba got up, slowly following Mink into the bedroom.

The other man had already changed, meaning sweat pants and shirtless, ready to climb into bed. He set his glasses on the nightstand, watching Aoba change out of the corner of his eye. He climbed into bed under the covers, waiting for Aoba to slip in beside him until he covered them with the thick winter blanket.

“You’ll really teach me? You know how to play that well?” Aoba ask, curling up against Mink and leaning a chin on his chest and the larger man wrapped an arm around him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Mink said gruffly, “You heard me, didn’t you?”

Laughing quietly, Aoba shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly tired as he felt Mink’s warm body against his own, Aoba fell heavily against Mink’s bare skin. Closing his eyes, he thought how this was the best moment of the day. He heard Mink let out a tired sigh and switch off the light.

Fingers touched his hair again in a comforting manner, almost lulling Aoba to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i really !! like the thought of Mink playing a musical instrument !!!  
> he seems like the type to play an string instrument, and i personally really favor  
> the mandolin so i just stuck it in there lol  
> also it would be easier for Mink to tuck away into a closet
> 
> (this fic was just me wanting to write domestic minao~)
> 
> here's the wiki for mandolins btw: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandolin


End file.
